Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to real-time spectral noise monitoring for proximity sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Input objects can be at or near the surface of the proximity sensor device (“touch sensing”) or hovering over the surface of the proximity sensor device (“proximity sensing” or “hover sensing”). Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones or tablet computers).
Environmental noise may affect the signals received while operating a proximity sensor device for capacitive sensing. More specifically, various noise signals, such as ambient signals or signals generated by various elements of the proximity sensor device may affect signals received during capacitive sensing. These noise signals may cause the proximity sensor device to incorrectly identify the presence, or absence, of one or more input objects.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are techniques for reducing the impact of noise on proximity sensor devices.